


The Names It has Blown In the Past

by NidoranDuran



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: A Shadow flees the team of Ren, Ryuji, Ann, and Makoto by throwing up potent aphrodisiac spores, and while the Phantom Thieves need information, the sex pollen induces other sorts of needs within them, and they aren't strong enough to fight those needs. Anonymous commission.





	The Names It has Blown In the Past

The sounds of gun fire raging and echoing with percussive fervor through the Palace wasn't really much more than a grand old mess of nothing, of empty, symbolic attempts to gather some sense of focus in a situation that proved devoid of all that. The Shadow had information the Phantom Thieves needed, but as it scurried off they found themselves incapable of catching up to ti, giving chase with firearms in hand, seeking to fire off shot after shot into the space before them in a desperate bit to try and stop all of this madness, to shoot the Shadow down and get it to come back.

It was a plant-like creature that left glimmering, silver spores of pollen in its wake. Ren, Ann, Ryuji, and Makoto all scrambled forward in their desperate bid to arrive there in time to stop all of this, to try and keep this from getting too out of control and too insane. It wasn't worth very much at all, as they ran out of ammo and the closing distance proved more dangerous and more imposing by the second. "Keep chase" Ren ordered, and chase they did, but all four of them began to shiver under the imposing worry of something else that began to tease at them.

It started slow. Warmth. A slow shudder of relaxation that took its sweet time to ache through their bodies. It made their legs tremble a little, made them begin to falter as they tugged at their outfits, which weren't exactly warm and breathable on a normal, day, but which suddenly felt so bizarrely and unbearably hot that they didn't really have any way to deal with it. Their focus waned, faltered, bodies growing heavy and weary as they looked in worry around at one another as they stopped running, as eyes began to pay more attention to bodies. Closer attention, at least.

"Is anyone else feelin'..." Ryuji drifted off from his question, head shivering as his eyes scanned up and down Makoto's body with way too much eagerness and appreciation considering she was looking right at him. "Mm, there's a... Y'know there's..."

Ann leaned in close against Ren. 'I-I think Ryuji is right. I can feel something that's... We should forget about the Shadow for now. It's gone, we need to regroup."

Ren tried his best to focus on the task at hand even as Ann rubbed up against him, feverish and needy under the desire and the hunger of so many feelings that simply did not stop. His head spun as he leaned against her in turn, as he tried to open his mouth and say something firm about this, but instead, his hands simply fumbled for the zipper in the front of Ann's catsuit. "Fuck it," he said, and tugged Ann into a frenzied kiss.

Nobody had any focus or sense here to really think about what was happening or why it was happening. They just needed to let themselves burn, just needed to throw themselves into this and embrace the desires burning up inside of them. Delirium struck them hard, left them struggling and scrambling. None of this felt like a choice for the Phantom Thieves, as throbbing lust grabbed hold f them firmly. The pollen that they had been sucking breath after breath's worth of down was loaded with aphrodisiac effects, numbing their thoughts and leaving them craving sex, craving each other.

As Ren tugged Ann's zipper down and began to suck on one of her breasts, Makoto flung herself at Ryuji, scrambling to try and get his pants off, down on her knees and feverishly unable to control herself. She was frenzied, hot, but as Ryuji tossed his gloves off and got his fingers through her hair, seeking out the softness of her hair. "You look so fucking hot in that leather," Ryuji groaned, hips unable to stay still as he watched Makoto shift and shiver, staring up hungrily toward him, eyes needy and desperate. There was so much going on here and none of it felt reasonable or restrained.

"You'll look even hotter out of yours," Makoto replied, fishing out his cock and gasping as thick, aching shaft nearly smacked her across the cheek. Overcome with desperation, Makoto couldn't think about anything but indulgence as she pushed forward, nearly swallowing Ryuji's cock whole in her need to satisfy the cravings that began to take hold of her. Hazy lusts ruled her mind, pushing away the logical and the reasonable, putting in its place only the cold, crazed desire to have him utterly. She had never been this horny before, but the desire for cock overwhelmed her need to think.

Ryuji's hands tightened in Makoto's hair as he pushed forward, as his cock sank greedily into her mouth and began to indulge with broad back and forth strokes of his hips, pushing into her mouth carelessly, hungrily, as the need for sex pushed all decency to the side and he began to fuck her mouth with deep, confident thrusts, pushing into her throat quickly and getting up a sudden, feverish pace that felt unruly and unnecessary and completely, desperately needed.

Ann pinned Ren down to the floor, her catsuit hanging off of her shoulders as she shoved her pussy against his lips, riding him with a vigor and a need that was absolutely welcome on Ren's part, his hands firm on her hips and her ass as he pulled her down, as he devoured her tight, needy hole with a hunger and a firmness potent enough to make nothing slow down about the way he threw himself forward, meeting all of her desires, unruly as they were, with raw indulgence and excitement. "You're so good at this!" Ann gasped, heaving atop his face, grinding on carelessly, hotly, the hunger and the desire getting to her as her burning needs drove a potent swell of unrelenting desire, of frustration and heat that would not stop.

Ren's tongue worked overtime on tending to the slick, aching heat of the pussy grinding against his face. He was firm and tireless in his approach, pulling Ann down tighter against his lips, craving her taste more than he could handle, delirious and hot and completely losing his fucking mind as he leaned into this madness, as he opened himself up to hungers too unruly to believe, abandoning everything about the mission they were on, important as it was, to just start eating Ann's tart pussy out and losing himself to this taste.

Letting out drunken moans of excitement, Ann leaned forward over Ren's lap, shoving her hand in his pants to try and get his cock out, but she almost just got down to stroking it inside his pants instead, only the limitations and lack of space making her abandon that aim as she worked firmer. "Always wanted to sit on your face," she moaned. 'You look like the kind of guy who could eat pussy for fucking days!" Her head rolled back, the delirium setting in as she beat her leader off feverishly, and for her work at his cock, she found that Ren licked even more aggressively still.

Ryuji was outright throatfucking Makoto now, the honours student stuffing herself full of fingers as she choked his cock down, drooling all over herself with the softly-lidded eyes and excitement of something powerful, something that grabbed tight at her and left her aching, left her doe-eyed and shameless as she stared up at Ryuji, completely unafraid of giving up to this madness as every second of sweet, heated bliss charged her up, left her hornier and hungrier. Her frenzied adoration of Ryuji's cock as it punished the lining of her throat made for something desperate, something so deeply ingrained and twisting and feverish inside of her that she couldn't help herself.

There was no shame for Makoto in the fact that she came first, that her orgasm rushed through her before Ryuji's did. The pleasure was all she really wanted, raw sensation grabbing at her and inducing the sorely needed peak of pure heat that she so utterly craved, and she felt relieved to be able to enjoy such desire and such heat as she gave in to it all, as she succumbed fully to her needs. The fact Ryuji followed her orgasm up with his own flood of cum gushing down her gullet really only served to excite her further, make her shift and twist and ache as she gave herself up happily to these feelings, swallowing down the cum and happily embracing her needs.

Over to the side, Ren was cumming all over Ann's hand too, while she squirted all over his face, shrieking as the best orgasm she'd ever had taught Ann that she was a squirter just in time to make an embarrassing and sticky mess of Ren's face all over,. It would have been something to get worked up about were she not so mindlessly deep now in her lustful frenzy that she could really only think about how much she loved these feelings and wanted more of them. She looked over to Makoto, moaning and aching, reaching out for her friend and whining, "Let's switch!" as she tugged Makoto off of Ryuji's dick and shoved her tongue down the girl's throat, tasting all the creamy spunk coating the inside of her mouth.

The boys were happy to take charge on such a request, as Ren stumbled up to his feet and Ryuji circled around 'from one gorgeous babe to another', as he put it amid his movements and his eagerness. They were happy to swap around to the other girl, to get behind Makoto and Ann, tugging at their clothes even more to get at their pussies before shoving them both flush against one another, cocks pushing forward and sinking in with a vigor and a ferocity that had the girls shouting.

From behind, Ren and Ryuji shoved Makoto and Ann together, breasts squished against each others', the girls' kisses against the other growing faster and hotter as any hope of containing themselves simply broke down. There was no control or composure or sense here, no moment of reason to prevail. The girls were feverishly, desperately throwing themselves into their task without a care now for anything but being overwhelmed, being fucked and taken and ruined, overwhelmed by the endless throb of pure aggression wearing them down, not that they weren't already complete with it, not that the pleasures burning through them weren't so recklessly and madly satisfying.

Greedy, aggressive thrusts had the girls howling as they held on to one another, as they pressed back against the big cocks fucking them, so impersonal and so senseless in the indulgences that followed. All anyone really cared about ore wanted in this shameless rush of pure need was getting more, and everything else became secondary to that. This was all about giving in, and the careless thrills that surged up through them were too great to deal with. In some ways it didn't matter that it was their friends fucking them, as they spun wildly out into mad, desperate swells of lust.

For Ren and Ryuji, on the other hand, the fact they were fucking Makoto and Ann was very exciting. Ren smacked Makoto's ass, groping it feverishly, while Ryuji got his hand around front to grope at one of her breasts, finding himself overwhelmed with the need to touch Makoto's too while he was there, but overall simply not caring about anything now that didn't involve pure, molten surrender. It was just too much pleasure for that to ever be anything but the most important and desperate factor of this whole situation was just how needy and reckless and hot they were able to give in to.

Moans and gasps filled the room, fleshy smacking noises and pleas for more ruling them all. "I love your cock," Ann moaned, pressing back against Ryuji. Makoto was about to say the same thing to Ren when Ann just shoved her tongue into her mouth and blocked her from the chance to say it, pressing in firm and refusing to let things reach that point, the wild escalation and the chaos taking such firm of this mess, making for a situation so potent and feverish and unstoppable. There was really nothing but pure bliss to be found here, and nobody minded Makoto being left moaning and whining into the feverish and dizzy kiss she gave Ann, reciprocating in kind, the steady build of hot, aching orgasms throbbing through them fiercer and deeper by the second.

As the girls' tight, desperate twats clenched down around their cocks, the boys couldn't hold back any longer. With deep, hard thrusts, Ryuji and Ren buried themselves to the hilt in Ann and Makoto from behind, pumping them full of cum and making the girls scream even louder, overwhelmed by this sweet rush of pure indulgence, this show of bare, shameless need that felt like only the beginning, as the boys pulled their cocks out of the girls' pussies slowly, only to snap right back into the madness without warning.

Makoto got turned around and shoved forward, Ryuji claiming her from behind while Ren forced his cock right down her gullet, and the pressure of being so recklessly, damn near savagely spitroasted did nothing to bother her, as she gagged happily along, taking the heat without a care, allowing their aggressions to wear her down harder and hotter. She slurped happily along, tireless in how she moved and how she embraced all of this, accepting the deep-down shows of reckless need and absolute ecstasy that was sure to ensue as they pressed firmly onward, making the most of this and stopping at nothing to claim her as thoroughly as they could, before pumping her full of creamy, gooey bliss.

Ren shoved his cock into Ann's ass next, while Ryuji pushed his dick between her tits, fucking them with deep, eager strokes as driven and as reckless as could be. It was all very direct and maddeningly exciting. "I bet you boys have wanted to do this to me forever," she whined, drifting and slurring and aching under this shivering pulse of bliss. She was unafraid of keeping up the pace of this mess, a moaning wreck getting fucked on back and forth, worked over by these dicks that so readily pounded into her, seeking to do to her things shameful and aggressive, things that simply would not ease up or grow any gentler as this attnetion pressed on harder still, working her over stronger, hotter, harsher until the hot blonde just completely wore down.

Ryuji hammered into Makoto down on the ground, pinning her to the floor and just fucking her senseless, wild, helpless. "Every time I see you in that fucking leather, this all I can think of," he groaned, completely incapable of holding himself back now as he pounded her down, as he fucked her without a care, as he thrust on and pounded and completely lost himself to this need. The pollen induced within Ryuji something so primal and senseless that he just couldn't help himself any longer, throwing himself into this utterly senseless pulse of throbbing need, of desire getting the better of them all.

Ren held onto Ann's hair by the pounded his way brutally down her throat, making her struggle and choke as he roughed her up, as he took her down and made her struggle under the weight of this molten ecstasy, dizzy feelings growing too senseless and too overwhelming for any sense to be found here. This was insanity on a level too grand and too hot for anything to make sense anymore, the throbbing desires getting hotter, getting more reckless and intense and refusing to stop. Ann was happily reduced to a drooling mess taking Ren's cock down her throat until he was pulled back and gushing all over her face. The cum left a mess of her, but Ann was so happy to be made a mess.

Hands tugged Makoto's arms back as deep thrusts from behind forced the cock into her pussy, Ann's hands greedily clutching at fistfuls of her hair, so that as Ren fucked the brunette from behind she was slurping all the cum out of Ann's well used hole. With Ryuji drilling her ass from behind, it made for a nice mess of pleasure too, something feverish and unrepentant that completely consumed all of them. Nothing reasonable followed, nothing sane or decent could slow this mad descent down. The thrusting continued, the mad desperation unraveling them continued, and all they could do was give in to it.

They were slaves to the pleasure now, to the excitement and the lust of something so completely desperate and primal and senseless that they didn't find any way to pull back from it. Fucking for hours without a care, all they were due was surrender as they gave in, as they broke down, exhaustion taking them before long, and the idea of stopping their rampant fucking didn't occur to them; they simply kept up the pace even as they collapsed, left unconscious and covered in bodily fluids, stripped naked and entangled with one another.

That was how Morgana, Yusuke, and Futaba found them. Collapsed in a fuck heap on the floor, wasted and ruined and filling the people who found them with a whole lot of really awkward questions they weren't going to be able to answer.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
